jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Przedziwne przygody JOJO
mały|centruj|250px Przedziwne przygody JOJO (jap. ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) — japońska seria mang dla młodszych i starszych odbiorców płci męskiej, napisana i zilustrowana przez Hirohiko Arakiego. To właśnie na niej skupiamy się na tej wiki. Profil JOJO było wydawane w Shonen Jumpie od 2 grudnia 1986 do 2004 roku, kiedy to zostało przeniesione do miesięcznika poświęconego seinenom - ''Ultra Jump'', w którym jest kontynuowane po dziś dzień. Seria sprzedała się w ilości ponad 100 milionów egzemplarzy, co robi ją jedną z najbardziej sprzedających się mang w historii. Licząc ponad 120 tomów, jest to druga najdłużej wydawana manga jednego z największych japońskich wydawnictw -'' Shueisha. W języku angielskim, aktualnie publikowane są pierwsze części serii. Seria zawiera w sobie wiele gatunków - począwszy od akcji, przygody, thrilleru, dramatu i na komedii skończywszy. Prawdopodobnie, popularność serii wynika z fenomenu zdolności ''Stand, przedstawionej w trzeciej części - Stardust Crusaders, jak i występujących w niej postaci: Jotaro Kujo oraz Dio Brando/DIO. Dodatkowo Araki stworzył parę mang pobocznych i zbiorów grafik związanych z serią. Powstało też kilka powieści, wszystkie ilustrowane przez niego. Ze wszystkich mang wydawanych przez Shueisha, JOJO przez najdłuższy okres czasu nie mogło doczekać się adaptacji anime. Zmieniło się to jednak 6 października 2012 roku, kiedy to powstała seria telewizyjna, stworzona przez studio David Production (od premiery mangi minęło 25 lat). Powstało wiele produkcji powiązanych z uniwersum JOJO, w tym i gry wideo, takie jak: Heritage for the Future od Capcomu czy All-Star Battle wydane przez Bandai Namco na konsolę PlayStation 3. Streszczenie Phantom Blood Akcja rozgrywa się w dziewiętnastowiecznej Anglii. Główny bohater , Jonathan Joestar żyje wraz ze swoim ojcem na dworze szlacheckim (jego matka zginęła w wypadku gdy był jeszcze małym dzieckiem). Dobre życie chłopaka kończy się gdy na dwór przybywa Dio Brando - syn "wybawiciela" jego ojca. Na przestrzeni lat pomiędzy chłopakami rozwija się konflikt, którego apogeum nastaje gdy Jonathan odkrywa spisek Dio. Szukając leku na truciznę podaną ojcu, szuka informacji w londyńskiej dzielnicy biedy, gdzie poznaje Speedwagona. W czasie konfrontacji antagonisty z policją, Dio zakłada maskę, która zmienia go w wampira. Zyskuje on niebywałą siłę i prawie udaje mu się zabić ojca głównego bohatera. Jonathan krótko po wydarzeniu spotyka Anthonia Zeppeli, który uczy go mocy Fali. Dochodzi do wielu potyczek w których główny bohater pokonuje sługi Dio. Po finałowej walce Brando zostaje pokonany a jego ciało zostaje oddzielone od głowy. Po wydarzeniach Jonathan żeni się z Eriną i udaje się statkiem do Ameryki. Niestety na statku pojawia się Dio z wiernym mu wampirem który przemienia całą załogę w wampiry, w wydarzeniach ginie Jonathan Joestar którego ciało zostaje przejęte przez Dio który na sto lat zapada w stan snu w swojej skrzyni. Battle Tendency Stardust Crusaders Diamond is Unbreakable Vento Aureo Stone Ocean Steel Ball Run JoJolion Części Publikacja W Polsce wydaniem mangi Przedziwne przygody JOJO zajmuje się Japonica Polonica Fantastica. Japońska wersja mangi wydawana jest w czasopismach Shonen Jump i Ultra Jump, należących do Shueishy. W wydaniu anglojęzycznym, przygotowanym przez Viz Media pod tytułem JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, postanowiono zacząć serię od Stardust Crusaders, pomijając Phantom Blood i Battle Tendency. 16 tomów części trzeciej wydano w okresie od 8 listopada 2005 do 7 grudnia 2010. Jakiś czas później wydawnictwo Viz Media ogłosiło, że wyda trzy pierwsze części JOJO w formie JOJOnium. Nowe wydanie ukazywało się od 24 lutego 25 do 5 lutego 2019. 6 lipca 2018 ogłoszono wydanie Diamond Is Unbreakable. Pierwszy tom czwartej części ukazał się 7 maja 2019. We Włoszech manga pod tytułem Le bizzarre avventure di JoJo wydawana jest przez Star Comics. We Francji do 2006 wydawaniem pierwszych czterech części zajmowało się J'ai lu. W 2007 Tonkam ogłosiło wznowienie publikacji i ponowne wydanie części wydanych wcześniej przez J'ai lu. W Hiszpanii i Argentynie JOJO wydawane jest przez wydawnictwo Ivrea. W Meksyku i Brazylii, gdzie ukazało się kolejno pięć i trzy części, mangę wydaje Panini.